Ghosts
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Ils sont morts. Et c'est la seule chose qu'ils aient en commun à vrai dire.
1. Seas Are Silent

**Seas Are Silent**  
OS n°1  
Tout Public  
Tragedy

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Nobody, il sera à celui dont vous pensez que c'est la personnage ..._

_Minuscule OS écrit sur : _Here Comes The Flood_, Peter Gabriel_

_Thème: l'eau; après, j'ai essayé de caser un "nous" pour l'énonciation ... faut respecter l'énonciation de la chanson. Sinon, y au minuscule travail de rien du tout sur les sonorités ... _

**/!\_ NDT:_**_ Concernant ce recueil, et bien c'est sera un amalgame de petits textes que je ne sais pas où caser, et qui sont pour la plupart déprimants ... désolée. _**/!\**

* * *

**Seas Are Silent**

* * *

Mon regard se pose sur la mer. Le doux roulis des vagues me berce dans une lente mélodie. Mon coeur cesse de battre follement, se calme, s'accorde. Mélancolique.

Mon pied effleure le sable chaud. Les grains rugueux frôlent ma peau, un frisson me parcout l'échine.

Une larme amère naît au coin de mes cils, glisse, trace un sillon humide sur mes pores, ruissèle sur ma joue, disparaît à la comisure de mes lèvres.

Je trempe mes orteils dans l'océan qui brille du reflet des étoiles. Recule.

Soudain, j'ai peur.

L'harmonie se brise, mon cœur accélère, ma jugulaire palpite, aussi paniquée que moi.

Je ferme mes yeux humides, pour dire adieu à mes rêves, dire adieu à mes souvenirs.

Mourir est plus dur qu'on le croit.

J'immerge progressivement mon corps. L'eau me caresse, doucereuse, ignorant ma supplique muette.

Il n'y aura pas de sang. Je ne fuirais pas.

Les remous aqueux baignent mon menton, ma bouche, chatouillent mes narines, le bout de mon nez, piquent mes yeux, alourdissent mes cheveux. Le souffle me manque, j'étouffe. Je lutte contre l'instinct qui me pousse à m'échapper hors de ma prison sans oxygène. La peur m'a quittée, c'est la mer qui me submerge.

Un bruit étrange retentit et brise dans un écho lancinant l'absolu silence.

La pluie.

Un déluge.

Dans une vague de souffrance, mes poumons se noient. Avec violence.

Mon esprit est brouillé, mon univers est noir, mes yeux sont aveuglés par les ténèbres.

Je m'abandonne.

Achève dans un râle muet de renoncer à mon avenir. Je nous dis adieu une dernière fois.

-

Flux.

Reflux.

La mer roule, sans s'arrêter. La pluie, dans un déluge de peine, martèle la surface de l'étendue paisible qui se déchaîne. Elle efface le reflet brillant des astres.

Et brouille le sourire de la lune.

* * *

_Reviews ? _

_Le prochain arrive dans pas longtemps ^^_


	2. In A Spray Of Blood

**In A Spray Of Blood**  
OS n°2  
Tout Public  
Tragedy

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Peut-être un petit clin d'œil à Masashi Kishimoto, cette fois ... vous me direz si vous voyez pourquoi. Mais je vous laisse interpréter le "je" à votre façon._

_Nouveau One Shot déprimant. Je me suis dit qu'en ce moment, comme je faisais des mini passage, tous dans le même genre, autant tous les regrouper dans un recueil d'OS hypra courts ..._

* * *

**In A Spray Of Blood**

* * *

Ce jour-là, je suis morte.

Ce jour si noir, si plein de ténèbres, de cris, de sang, de pleurs.

Nous paniquions, prisonniers de ce bâtiment dont chaque porte, chaque serrure était verrouillée.

Et ils nous menaçaient, arme au poing, visages dissimulés.

Terrés au sol, nos halètements de terreur emplissaient le silence que ces trois hommes avaient instauré.

Il y eu une mouvement. a gauche. J'étais certaine que tu l'avais senti. Il alalit mourir pour tenter de s'échapper.

Alors tu t'es décidé. Toi, celui qui effrayait ceux qui ne comprennent pas. Par tes yeux blanchis, aveugles, sans vie.

Tu t'es levé. En ouvrant les mains. Pour la paix.

Je voulais hurler, mais mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Il s'était tu, aussi plein d'espoir que mon âme. Mes yeux ne voyaient plus rien. Juste toi, dressé au milieu de la foule aplatie sur le carrelage de la banque, les paumes en évidence, un sourire sur ton visage. Humain.

Mon corps voulait rejoindre le tien et mes lèvres trouver les tiennes une dernière fois.

Car je savais. Je sentais que ce serait ton dernier souffle. Ton dernier sourire.

La détonation retentit. Le temps se figea.

Une gerbe de sang arrosa ma peau d'une teinte vermeille.

Le cri que je voulus pousser resta coincé dans ma gorge.

Puis tu chutas, devenu poupée de chiffon, lentement. Inexorablement.

La salle entière te fixait, mais elle avait disparu de mon univers. Il ne restait plus que toi.

Toi.

Toi.

La terreur se mit à pleuvoir, bruyante, mais n'était pour mon âme brisée qu'une musique de fond, rien qu'un faible écho de mon désespoir.

Une larme se mit à couler le long de ma joue, avant d'imbiber mon chemisier. Muette.

Devant l'horreur.

Les sirènes retentissantes, les secours pressants, la panique étouffante, l'arrêt, l'interrogatoire, le témoignages, les soins, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Dans mon esprit, tournant en boucle, seule l'absolue réalité de ton meurtre subsistait.

Une litanie angoissante.

Et la vérité: "Il est mort, il est mort, il est mort, il est mort ..."

Tu es mort.

Alors oui, ce jour de la mi-décembre, absolument comme les autres, je suis morte. Avec toi et ton courage.

Dans une gerbe de sang.

* * *

_Reviews ?_


	3. Fallen Angel

**Fallen Angel**  
OS n°3  
Tout Public  
Tragedy

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Plus ou moins à Masashi, pour ce coup là, même si ce n'est absolument pas le personnage que vous reconnaîtrez qui m'a inspiré ... ^^_

_**NDT:** Alors, je crois qu'il est un peu plus court que les autres ..._

_Il est aussi un peu différent des autres, mais respectent le thème de ce recueil à merveille._

* * *

**Fallen Angel**

* * *

Son corps traça une courbe dans l'abysse.

Une arabesque sublime aux teintes pures du blanc.

L'étoffe se froissa au contact du vent, dans un pli harmonieux, un bruissement mélodieux.

L'air fouette son visage apaisé, pourtant contracté dans une souffrance infinie; un regret flamboyant gravé dans ses prunelles noires.

Ses bras reposent nonchalamment contre ses hanches, ses mains sont détendues, et son échine semble être un croissant de lune, à la clarté irréelle. Son cou gracile est penché en arrière, comme une offrande à un dieu qui pourtant semble l'avoir abandonnée. Son visage est exempt de tout espoir, vide de peur, de haine, d'amour.

Il est indifférent.

Presque absent.

La coque de chair n'est plus qu'une simple coquille vide.

Aux allures de déesse immortelle. Dont l'illusion, cependant, est une part de la vérité.

Ses cils esquissent lentement leur dernier mouvement, mais un courage inattendu pousse les paupières à se relever. Admirer la fin, noblement, sera sa façon de défier la mort de s'emparer de son âme.

Ses iris irisés brillent dans le coucher du soleil. La palette de dégradés rouge-orangés inonde le ciel d'un fleuve automnal. Ses vêtements d'un nacre chargé de motifs gracieux, réfractent en un spectre lumineux chacun des rayons du soleil.

Un halo l'enveloppe de lumière.

Une aura divinement éternelle.

Un sabre accroché à la taille, les cheveux lâchés, dansant une étrange valse avec le zephir, sa yukata de mariée au tissu brodé d'or et de merveilles, c'est un cocon d'un feu obscur pour une peau de porcelaine.

C'est un ange déchu qui plonge tout droit vers le gouffre.

La roche.

La douleur.

Le sang.

Et les ténèbres.

L'enfer.

* * *

_Reviews ? _

_Petit bouton vert ^^_


	4. Lie In the Snow

**Lie In The Snow**  
OS n°4  
Tout Public  
Tragedy

* * *

_Note de l'auteur:__ Petit truc écrit vite fait et que je savais parfait pour ce recueil. Un peu de différence par rapport aux dernières fois ... m'enfin, ça reste semblable. Bien, vu que je n'ai strictement rien à dire, je vais juste remercier ma seule revieweuse ainsi que les lecteurs muets qui passent et vous laisser à la lecture. _

_En tout cas, je sais que je ne le fais pas assez souvent, mais merci de me laisser des messages, merci de me dire ce que vous me dites, et merci de faire pour la plupart des reviews constructives !_

_Merci, merci, merci ^^_

_N'oubliez jamais. Une personne qui écrit, écrit pour elle, mais pour un public avant tout. Et si le public ne lui dit rien ... comment peut-on progresser ? Et je dis vraiment ça par expérience. Je n'ai jamais autant progressé depuis que j'écris des fanfictions pour le net._

* * *

**Lie In The Snow**

* * *

Mon souffle soudain s'accélère. La panique s'empare de mon corps et je n'arrive plus à respirer. Les sensations disparaissent, il ne reste que les ténèbres et la peur qui palpite au fond de mon être. Saccadée, précipitée, ma respiration fait souffrir mes poumons et l'air froid brûle ma gorge glacée. L'hiver pénètre ma peau, l'hiver s'insuffle tout entier en moi, plus dangereux encore que ma terreur latente.  
Je ne veux pas mourir, mais l'arme qui menace mon dos m'empêche d'espérer. Tous me dévisagent, aucun n'esquisse le moindre geste. Ils semblent s'être statufiés, leurs regards sont vagues et pas une once de vie ne semble s'échapper d'eux. Leur silence n'a d'égal que celui de la neige qui tombe pour venir fondre gracieusement sur mon visage.  
Il me semble que chaque frisson m'abandonne un peu plus à mon sort. Je suis prisonnière et sacrifiée. Je suis l'exemple qui n'aura pas obtenu reddition, ni le droit de survivre encore un peu au dernier jugement. "Les dés sont jetés", les Dieux impitoyables ont joué. Ma vie insignifiante dans la balance de l'univers va m'être enlevée.

Et bien, que je rejoigne Divinités cruelles ! Que je quitte ce monde ! Je n'emporterais que le regret de n'avoir su profiter de cette neige merveilleuse que j'apercevais et sentais sur ma peau pour la toute première fois. Je ne laisserais à personne le droit de se rire de ma frayeur. Je serais fière, jusqu'à la fin. Je ne tremblerais plus. Je ne crierais pas. Lorsqu'il pressera la détente, je resterais immobile, un sourire ironique et victorieux étirant malicieusement mes lèvres gercées. Je leur enverrais, à ces lâches qui m'observent, tous leurs péchés, et montrerais à mon bourreau que je suis immortelle. Tue-moi ! Que je meurs comme il se doit: en te promettant aux Enfers ! Aux flammes. Aux brasiers !  
A l'agonie éternelle !

Je voudrais te voir, assassin, je voudrais voir le blanc de tes yeux, ta folie, tes tourments. Te faire comprendre que sous tes airs de démons, tu n'es qu'un misérable être humain.  
Est-ce l'espoir ? L'espoir que tu me laisses en vie qui m'anime soudain ?  
Je ne dois pas espérer, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je n'ai que l'autorisation de pleurer. Mais je ne pleurerais pas.  
L'arme vient se presser, presque amicalement, doucereusement, contre ma tempe.  
Mais n'y a-t'il personne ? Pas un flic ? Un homme armé ? Un fou dans cette foule ? Quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait me sauver ?  
Je ne veux pas mourir. Je n'ai jamais voulu. Je ne voudrais jamais. Ne me tuez pas ...  
La neige continue de s'écrouler sur mes pores. J'ai mal. Mon corps est une seule et unique gerçure. Je tremble. Non !  
Je ne veux plus penser. Ni au passé, ni à l'avenir, ni au présent. A quoi bon se torturer ... je ...

Ça y est.  
Nous y sommes.  
Je vois l'estrade ou je deviens la sacrifiée. On m'a offert une dernière minute de liberté avant de me livrer à l'impitoyable bourreau. On m'offre le billet de train, le ticket de métro pour le tout dernier voyage.  
Je grimpe sur l'autel, telle une muette suppliciée, toujours observée par cette foule cryogénisée. Désespérément aphone.  
Alors ... c'est tout ?  
On va me faire payer mon crime ? Mon meurtre, ma folie pour survivre à cet ivrogne ? On va achever l'attente du jugement que j'ai endurée tant d'années, enfermée derrière des barreaux de fers ? On va me libérer de ma prison ? Ici, maintenant ? C'est ... tout ?  
Mon souffle court, saccadé, haché; cette indéfinissable torture; ce souffle; tout juste souffle, devient brasier incandescent.  
Je brûle de peur.  
La détente. Oui. Le bruit. Quelqu'un a pressé une gâchette. La balle vrille l'air dans un assourdissant sifflement et entre brutalement dans mon corps.  
Je m'embrase de souffrance.

Puis, plus rien.

Mon souffle se meut en un souffle long, grave, profond, mesuré; une vie qui s'échappe, qui revient; un souffle; tout simplement un souffle: une étincelle de vie qui crépite.  
Une étincelle de vie progressivement étouffée par la neige sanglante.

Oh ...

La voilà qui s'éteint.

* * *

_Tristounet, je le reconnais, mais ça à le mérite de changer du suicide ... (? ^^)  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon, tant pis, merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas. Enfin je suppose. Je sais qu'il m'arrive d'aller au bas de la page sans avoir lu ce qui précédait.  
Re-bref. Va falloir que je trouve une nouvelle idée. Allez, je vous laisse, j'ai une suite d'OS à écrire ^^_


	5. Ice Cube

****

Ice Cube

  
OS n°5  
Tout Public  
Tragedy

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ Ca fait un moment que je n'en ai pas fait. Bon, pour ce receuil c'est moyennement du disclaimer, mais bon, juste pour lui rendre hommage et le remercier d'avoir inventé de tels personnages, cher Masaki Kishimoto, je revendique n'avoir aucun droit d'auteur sur ce j'écris, et emprunter ce personnage (encore une fille désolée) à notre mangaka adoré ... _

_Note de l'auteur: __Lisez-le avec le personnage que vous voudrez ^^ Je vous dirais à la fin celui qui correspond le mieux, selon moi ^^ So ... je vous laisse avec mes débilité et bonne l'ecture, je l'espère ^^_

* * *

**Ice Cube**

* * *

J'ai peur. J'ai froid. J'ai soif. J'ai faim.

L'humidité suinte sur les murs de ma prison. La fine ouverture laisse s'engouffrer le vent d'hiver et quelques flocons de neige s'égare sur le sol de mon cachot. Mes pieds nus virent dangereusement au violet et mes mains sont en voie de subir de le même sort. Mes fins vêtements en tissus grossier, à moitiés déchirés ne pourront pas longtemps préserver mon corps fragile de la saison mordante.

Dans le silence de la cellule, une goutte tombe. Plic. Une autre. Ploc. Voilà des heures que ce rituel s'opère, confirmant l'ambiance austère. Je sursautais au début. Maintenant, c'est comme un décompte des secondes qu'il me reste à souffrir.

J'ai peur. J'ai froid. J'ai soif. J'ai faim.

Je suis seule. Totalement seule. Perdue dans le noir, perdue dans l'abîme. Je n'ai plus d'espoir, plus d'envie. Juste un trou immense qui me dévore de l'intérieur. J'ai faim. si l'un de mes doigts finit par tomber, je me sais capable de le manger. J'ai faim. trop faim. J'ai avalé le morceau de pain moisi et inmâchable que l'on m'a apporté. Je me suis cassé une dent, et j'ai mangé ce morceau de moi. Puis j'ai commencé à ronger mes ongles en tremblant, incapable de me retenir. puis la peau autour. Je ne peux aller plus loin sous peine de vraiment souffrir. Je n'échapperais pas au froid avec autant de peau en moins.

Je suis abandonnée. J'ai soif. Mais moins que faim. Il me suffit d'aller lamper cette petite flaque que l'humidité de la geôle et les grêlons égarés ont formée.

La douleur diffuse qui irradiait dans mes membres ne m'atteint plus, trop constante pour me toucher. De toute façon, je suis frigorifiée, et celà anesthésie mon corps. La seule chose que je puisse devoir à ce maudit mois. novembre, décembre, janvier ou février ... mars peut-être. Je ne sais plus. Celà fait si longtemps que je suis enfermée que je n'ai plus conscience que du jour et de la nuit. Dieu merci. Si tant est qu'il y ait un Dieu.

J'ai peur. Peur de mourir dans ce trou dans lequel pas même pas un rat ne passe.

J'ai peur. J'ai froid. J'ai soif. J'ai faim.

Je meurs.

* * *

_Hop, et voilà. Aujourd'hui on a fait Paris assiégée par les Prussiens en proie à la famine en histoire et ça m'a inspirée (pas beaucoup toutefois, mais ça se remarque à la longueur assez restreinte du texte) ^^ On a dérivé sur le côté antrophophagique de ce genre de famine, et puis le fait qu'il mange des rats d'égoût, du cuir et tout le tintouin ... et vu que j'avais froid toute la journée ... et bien, voilà ce que ça donne. Je vous concède que ça à un certain côté déprimant. Bon, par contre, pour le coup, je reconnais que j'ai pas pensé à un personnage particulier de Naruto, mais ça correspond assez à l'image que je pourrais me faire d'une Anko en prison ... _

_Voili voilouuuu à la prochaine ^^_

_Oubliez pas la review, maigre salaire de l'auteur ^^ (même si pour le coup, je m'éclate toute seule, mais j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur mes délires macabres ^^)_


	6. Shooting Star

**Shooting Star**  
OS n°6  
Tout Public  
Tragedy

* * *

_Disclaimer:__ Masashi qui m'a inspirée pour cet OS dans le bonus de l'anime, avec cette petite comptine gravée comme au fer dans mon esprit ... c'est fou. _

_Vraiment, ces épisodes m'ont marqués et j'avais envie d'en faire un sur les étoiles. Pour ceux qui s'y connaissent en étoiles, vous savez que le ciel d'été, vers deux heures du matin environ, voit disparaître Sirius et apparaître la Pleïade ... pour ceux qui ne sont pas de grand fans de l'observation nocturne où n'ont jamais pu apprécier un si beau spectacle à cause des lampes de nos saleté de ville, et bien ... je vous souhaite d'un jour voir ça. Oh, et je vous souhaite aussi d'apercevoir Andromède à travers un télescope, ou une nébuleuse ... ça vaut vraiment le coup. C'est magnifique._

_Quant à la voie lactée ... c'est assez étrange, ce machin violacé ... mais c'est aussi un spectacle à ne pas manquer._

_La nature est bien faite, hein ?_

* * *

**Shooting Star**

* * *

J'ai regardé le ciel et j'y ai vu des étoiles.

Tu sais ... ces superbes point lumineux qui nous emplissent de bonheur ... parce qu'il sont si futiles et si lointains, si proches et importants ... si ... si tellement de choses à la fois ...

Onctueux, le bleu nuit abyssal des cieux s'étend autour, tout aussi innatteignable. En pleine nuit, au sommet d'une montagne, voile laiteux, la voie lactée tourbillonne autour des nébuleuses et d'une absence totale de nuages.

La grande ourse me sourit, immédiatement suivie de Vénus. Pourtant mes pensées dérivent, distraites de ce spectacle merveilleux. Je secoue la tête lorsque la Pleïade commence à doucement illuminer mon panorama. Un frisson me prend et je m'emmitoufle un peu plus dans ce manteau posé à mes côtés. Il fait froid, mais peu importe. Il n'y a que moi, les astres ... et toi. La lune, aussi, dans un ridicule croissant qui éclaire à peine le ciel dans cette ambiance nocturne.

Je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée de quoi ? Qui sait ...

Moi je ne sais pas. Ou peut-être que je ne veux pas savoir ... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ... je ne sais pas ... je suis si seule. Lasse. Éreintée. Je ne veux plus de faux semblants, plus de cette société pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, plus de cette jungle de lion qui ne demande qu'à me dévorer parce que je suis trop faible ... Je ne veux plus. Je l'endurais pour toi, mais je ne peux plus.

Mes paupières sont lourdes. Lourdes comme du plomb. J'ai froid. Un peu faim aussi. Mais je dois rester.

Sirius m'adresse un clin d'œil d'adieu et disparaît pour de bon derrière la ligne de l'horizon.

J'ai soif. Je suis seule. Sans toi. Tu m'as abandonnée. Abandonnée aux étoiles.

Je n'existe plus, tu sais. Je ne suis plus rien qu'un fantôme qui dépérit de ton absence. Tu m'as abandonnée. Tu les as rejointes.

Oui, tu m'as laissé à leur soins, aussi. Mais je ne survivrais pas longtemps. Je ne pouvais me nourrir que de toi, ne m'abreuver que de toi. Ne pouvais exister que par toi. Pour toi. Avec toi.

Oh ... une ... étoile filante ...

Je sens une larme, je crois que c'est une larme qui coule le long de ma joue, parce qu'il ne pleut pas. J'ai compris.

Je te promets. Je resterais.

Mais j'espère vraiment que tu es heureux, tu sais ... là où tu es ... heureux.

Heureux parmi elles.

Parmi les étoiles.

* * *

_Et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est assez nouveau pour moi décrire ça, parce que c'est moins tragique que ça ne a l'air selon ma conception de la chose et de la tragédie qu'à été son passé. Elle le prend plutôt bien même ... enfin ^^_

_J'ai écris autre chose, mais je le trouve moyennement approprié pour ce site ... je vais essayer de le rendre plus "fanfiction" ^^_

_Aller ! Bon retour en cours, les gens !_


	7. Reflect In The Mirror

**Reflect In The Mirror**  
OS n°7  
Tout Public  
Tragedy

* * *

**Reflect In The Mirror**

**

* * *

  
**

- Ferme les yeux.

Ses doigts effleuraient ses paupières, doucement, sensuellement.

Elle acquiesça timidement. Comme le font les jeunes enfants: avec innocence.

- Chuuut ...

Elle frissonna.

Sa main vint caresser sa joue dans un frôlement tendre et elle ne put retenir un soupir chargé de plaisir.

La main se déplaça jusque sous le menton, traçant une ligne brûlante sur sa peau. Son souffle et son odeur explosèrent alors qu'elle les respirait et elle se mit à frémir. D'impatience, d'excitation.

Ses yeux se fermèrent un peu plus, et elle s'approcha de lui dans un réflexe naturel.

- Je t'aime.

Un doux murmure. Son doux murmure, à lui. Sa voix s'insinua au creux de son oreille avant que leurs lèvres ne se rejoignent.

* * *

La passion les avaient consumés.

Et alors que le miroir renvoyait son reflet si triste, elle se demandait comment tout celà avait-il bien pu arriver. Comment ... ils avaient pu ... en arriver là. En arriver à se haïr, après s'être tant cherchés.

Son visage était maigre, et sa bouche s'arquait, aussi désespérée que ses sourcils ou même aussi fade que ses cheveux. Elle avait tout perdu. Beauté, joie ... Tout ce qui faisait d'elle cette fille à part, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle avait tout perdu. Par _sa _faute.

Ils s'étaient empêtrés dans les mailles du filet qu'ils s'étaient auto-tendus. Du pièges dont ils s'étaient auto-condamné.

Le ... mariage. Une chaîne, une laisse, un lien. Indestructible et fou.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi avaient-ils fini par ne plus s'aimer ? Ne plus s'aider ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Les larmes se mirent à couler, inondant son visage indifférent et figé. La glace lui renvoyait son reflet. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle. Pas cette fille si semblable à un cadavre et dont les yeux vomissaient des flots si grand qu'elle ne pouvait pas les contrôler.

Ce n'était pas elle. Ce ne serait jamais elle. Destruction ou pas. Rêve brisés ou pas. L'amour, la haine, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien.

Juste cette femme, dans ce miroir, qui la regardait, immobile, glacée.

Comme un fantôme. Comme un mirage.

Ce n'était pas elle, non. Jamais. Pas elle.

Si.

C'était elle, et elle le savait.

Elle ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Elle s'était observée tomber. Tomber chaque jour. Chaque jour un peu plus. Un peu plus que la veille. La veille où elle était encore vivante. Vivante et pourtant si morte ... Morte. Morte ?

Pour toujours ? N'y avait-il plus d'espoir ?

Devait-elle abandonner et se laisser mourir. Ou guérir ? Oublier suffirait ?

Non. Il l'avait meurtrie, meurtrie trop profondément et trop précisément pour qu'elle se contente d'oublier.

Sa main balaya la surface de la coiffeuse qui se trouvait sous la glace et les objets qui s'y trouvaient s'envolèrent, tombèrent, se brisèrent. Un flacon de parfum explosa en un milier d'éclats de verre et l'un des morceaux se planta dans sa main. Elle hurla. Pas de douleur, mais de peine, de rage, de haine. Elle en voulait au monde, elle en voulait à Dieu ... si Dieu il y avait. Elle en voulait aux hommes. Elle s'en voulait à elle et à ce stupide reflet. Cette stupide femme qui la dévisageait. Cette stupide femme dont la main ensanglantée semblait promettre un meilleur avenir. Car cette femme dans le miroir y avait pensé. Pourquoi ne pas briser le glace, pourquoi ne pas prendre l'un des morceaux, pourquoi ne pas se l'enfoncer dans le coeur ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas ?

Non. Ce serait lui accorder une victoire. Et il ne la méritait pas. Ne la mériterait jamais. Il l'avait laissée.

Elle grinça des dents et serra la mâchoire. De nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler et ruisseler jusqu'au coins de ses lèvres, rouler le long de son menton et tomber au creux de son cou. Les quelques mèches égarées sur ses joues collèrent et mais elle n'eut pas le courage de les repousser.

Elle était laide. Hideuse. Hideuse dans ce miroir qui déformait tout !

TOUT !

Elle projeta sa main vers la glace avec hargne mais la retint à la dernière seconde. Ce reflet était tout ce qui lui restait. La seule chose qui lui donnait la force de rester là. Rester en vie. Rester.

Il l'avait abandonnée, lui. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment ?

Il l'avait laissée. Seule. Livrée à elle-même et ses fantômes. Des craintes, ses peurs.

Elle le haïssait Elle aurait voulu le tuer de ses propres mains.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Quelqu'un s'en était chargé pour elle. Et maintenant, il était mort.

Et elle mourrait avec lui. Parce que personne n'avait eu le courage de la tuer. Et qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire elle-même. Elle était condamnée.

Condamnée à errer pour l'éternité dans les limbes du désespoir de ceux qui ont tout perdu.

Perdu ceux qu'ils ont aimé.

* * *

_Hop, plus long que les autres celui-là ... j'ai hésité à en faire un OS seul ... mais bon, comme il entrait carrément bien ici, je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine ^^_

_Reviews ?_


End file.
